Conflictions
by Yumemiya Kowai
Summary: Six years since the Guardians defeated Easter have passed and Amu's Shugo Charas and Ikuto are gone. She wishes to see them both dearly and doesn't believe she can live normally without them. Amuto.
1. Chapter 1

Lupe: Hi, everyone! I'm glad you stopped by. Rima do your stuff!

Rima: Lupe, also known as aregretfulsoulseeksredemption, doesn't own anything pertaining to Shugo Chara. Though she wishes that she did. If you didn't know already, this is a work of fiction that Lupe's sick and twis-

Lupe: *Clasps her hands over Rima's mouth and laughs nervously* Okay! Ya'll have heard enough, have fun reading. *waves goodbye*

Chapter 1

Amu's POV

"Ikuto!" I sat up in my own bed, looking to my right for any sign of him. That's when I realized there was yet another red rose on my night table. Every year on the same day that the Guardians defeated Easter they had appeared. Funny thing is that Ikuto disappeared the day after.

It was on that day that I found out how much I truly felt about him, but that was six years ago. To this day, I have no clue where he is, what he's doing, or whether or not he's okay. I've been having these nightmares that when I find him he's buried six feet under, or married to the girl of his dreams. Both, to me, are just as bad.

Ami ran into my room, panicked asking what happened. She looked so pretty with her brown curls falling around her shoulders.

"Gomennasai, Ami. I had a bad dream." I looked down at my covers, tears stinging at my eyes. _'Ran, Miki, Su, Dia..... I miss you guys so much.'_ My heart aches no matter how I look at it.

Luna came I with Ami, if you didn't know, she was my sister's Shugo Chara. She looked like a mini version of me only she could sing much better than I could. I smiled sadly as Luna floated in front of me. I could barely tell she was there. My ability to see those little guardian characters started to fade after I lost my own. Here come the tears again...

"Nee-san, are you okay?" Ami sat at the foot of my bed, showing genuine concern for me. I nodded,wiping my tears away.

"Hai, Ami... You should go back to bed. After all, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." She was so big already, her first day of middle school was tomorrow and she'd gotten into one of the best schools in our district. Ami looked back at me and gave me one last glance before she closed the door. Leaving me alone with yet another beautiful rose to dry and add to my growing bouquet.

I forced myself out of the bed and tied the rose upside down from a string attached on my ceiling. Might as well get ready for classes, since I knew no matter how hard I'd try I wouldn't fall back to sleep. I glanced at the clock... four in the morning. I sighed and walked over to my closet.

There was only one thing I could wear to class, my high school uniform. I ended up applying at the same school Ikuto went and the uniform was exactly the same as Utau's. Actually, it was the same one, she'd given it to me saying that she had no need for such useless junk. I picked up the Humpty Lock and clasped the chain around my neck before hiding it under my collar. I still treasured the stupid thing even though I couldn't use it any longer.

I stared at my reflection... Ikuto would see the changes in me, right? I'd grown my hair out, it fell just below my knees. I clipped the right side of my bangs out of the way with a little worn out, dark blue star clip. He gave it to me and I'd worn it ever since. It is one of my most precious possessions, besides the Humpty Lock.

I gazed at myself in the mirror again, my hair wasn't the only thing that'd changed. I guess in Yaya's and Rima's point of view, I had a body to die for. We still kept in touch, but not as often as they'd like me to. My small waist was perfectly complimented my my size C breasts, so they said. And don't even get them started on my legs.

But truly, honestly, I don't see any of that... all I ever see in this mirror in front of me is the moron who let the guy of her dreams disappear from her life. It's five now. I don't waste any time as I grab my handbag and walk down the steps. The act begins as soon as I see my mom getting ready to make a big pancake breakfast. "Oh, Amu, you're up early. Is it because of school activities?"

I plaster on my fake happy smile with my cheery voice to match. "Yeah, choir is basically my life now." A lie... choir is a mandatory class for every one, but Momma and Papa believed it was a club. I never fixed their assumption because, whenever I couldn't hide my feelings I could always blame it on how the club was doing.

I placed my bag on the sofa and walked over to the fridge. Without thinking I grabbed the left over Taiyaki and filled a glass of orange juice. Sitting down at the table. I dug into my pathetic excuse of a breakfast.

"You sure you don't want to wait for the pancakes? I just need to finish stirring the batter."

I shook my head as I chugged down my oj. Letting out a nice sigh when I finished... "Practice starts in an hour and it takes me about a half an hour to get to school, Mom. I wish I could but I gotta book it." I grabbed my knee length onyx socks and rolled them up one bye one before slipping on my loafers for school. "I'll be back at around 9" And before my mother had had a chance to protest, I'd opened the door and walked out.

Every morning I open that door, in the hopes that he'd magically be there, but to my dismay, he never is. I turn around closing the door as if nothing had happened. The hustle and bustle of this town hadn't reached it's peak when I made it to the center of the city. I bought a bit more taiyaki and ate it bite by tiny little bite. So, by the time I'd made it to school I'd only finished the first one.

I was about to bite into the second one when a voice stopped me dead in my tracks. "Amu..." My heart skipped a beats my mind dared to hope that that man's voice was the same as his. In an instant I turned around, scanning the entire portion of the campus in my view. _'please, Kami-sama, let it be him, just this once.' _I dropped my things on the ground, and held onto the Humpty Lock for dear life.

After thirty minutes of a futile search, I came back for my things. Defeated and feeling horrible I kneeled down to pick it up. Tears welled in my eyes and I bent over hugging my bag for comfort. I brought my hopes up for absolutely absolutely nothing. _'I'm such a moron'_

A hand was placed on my back and I flinched away from it, not even bothering to notice that it was Tadase's. "Are you okay, Hinamori-san?"

I quickly wiped my embarrassing tears away, it was after I could see clearly that I saw every single one of the old guardians before me. Tadase, Yaya, Nagihiko/Nadeshiko, Rima, Kairi, and Kukai. _'What are they all doing here?'_ The only one that I knew of that was enrolled here was Tadase and I'd go at extra lengths to avoid him.

After he found out that I could no longer transform into Amulet Heart, any kind of feelings of love he'd had for me vanished out of the atmosphere. Not that I cared. After all, my heart belonged to the black cat of misfortune.

Nagihiko bent over in front of me, he spoke softly and kind. He'd asked me the same question and I still couldn't answer it. What did they expect me to say? I lost my Shugo Charas, my heart, and I guess I was slowly loosing my sanity, too. I'm fine and dandy just didn't cut it. Mo~! I'm just sick and tired of acting like this. I wiped my tears away and gently slapped my cheeks. "I'm okay, I... uh... fell."

"Are you hurt?" _'More than you'll ever know, Nagi. More than you'll ever know.'_I smile at him, but he still gave me a look of concern. I lifted myself up, clearing my mind of everything that's gone wrong.

"No, I'm fine, really." Brushing myself off, my hands took my bag from Nagi. "I'm sorry. I can't hang out today, I'm really busy. Bye, guys." I walk as quickly as I possibly could from everyone. The Guardians still wanted me to be with them, but I can't. I won't expose myself to that kind of heartache. My back stings with their pitied glances. _'I don't need their pity!'_

I don't even bother with changing my shoes and run to the one place in this school that I know I can be myself. I walk over to the grand piano in the music classroom. No one would be using it for a few hours. Music is the one thing that's kept me from losing my sanity. I played the first few notes of one song that I just couldn't push from my brain... I opened my mouth and did what I did best for the past six years, I sung my heartache.

I'd never be up to par with her, yet I sang one of Amy Lee's songs, 'My Immortal'. I poured everything into the song. Hurt, anger, unrequited love... Somehow I segued into 'Good Enough', a song just as beautiful as 'My Immortal'. Only, I didn't sing it, I basked in the melancholic melody. My memories took over my thoughts as I remembered Ikuto taking me to the little abandoned amusement park. A true happy sensation coursed throughout my entire body.

* * *

A loud ringing resounded through the school. _'Oh, no!' _I'd checked the boards when I had searched for him and knew which class I was in. I doubt I'll make it to the classroom in time. I sprinted and had made it to the door when I remembered that I hadn't changed my shoes. I cursed under my breath and ran back down to the shoe lockers. I despised opening that damned thing.

I leaned against the lockers as I hurriedly opened my locker, not even bothering with all the confessions that fell out. I switched my shoes, hopping back up the stairs to my class while cramming my shoes on my feet.

_'Not good, I'm thirty minutes late...'_ My hands slide the door open and I absolutely couldn't believe my eyes. _'Am I dreaming? This can't be! It can't...' _But that shaggy blue-purple hair, those unmistakable dark blue eyes full of mischief, and the shape of his face had spoken differently. Without thinking my hand covered my mouth, tears streamed down my face....

XoXoXoXo

Lupe: Well, hope you enjoyed it. It randomly-

Amu: What the heck? Why do I sound so emo?! *Looks back at the papers and cries* No! My prince! How could you be so cruel?

Lupe: What? You and Ikuto make a better couple. Anyways... I'd love it if you could tell me how I did. I'm always open to constructive criticism.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Lupe:** Oh, my do you guys see this?

**Yoru:** See what? Nya~

**Ikuto:** *stand behind lupe and takes control of the mouse* Looking at porn again?

**Lupe:** *Blushes and smacks him upside the head* No, you fool, look at all these hits! *jumps up from the computer and dances happily.* It passed my expectations!

**Yoru & Ikuto:** The creepily happy person behind us doesn't own us or any thing affiliated with Shugo Chara.

**Ikuto:** I she did, trust me, she'd do unspeakable things.

**Yoru:** *shudders* Nya~!

**Lupe: **What are you telling them?

**Ikuto & Yoru: **Nothing, Nya~.

* * *

Chapter 2

Ikuto's POV

Just one look... I stopped and stepped back from the well known music room I had once used. It was then that I'd heard her voice. _Such sorrow; was I the cause of it?_ I would've stayed leaning against the wall listening to her. "Amu.... you're voice...." My eyes closed as I pushed from the class' wall and strolled to the small place in which I was incharge of.

With books in tow, I opened the sliding door. The girl's gasps could be heard, as well as their giggles. There was no helping the smirk that'd come to appear on my face. Just as I'd placed the books on the podium, the bell set off giving a message to all on campus to scurry to their assigned slots.

"Ikuto-nii-san!" My eyes shifted to the kiddy king. His entire being was in a state of shock.

"Hotori-san, class has begun." I glared at him, my distaste for the boy evident in my eyes. I picked up the roll sheet and quickly looked over it. One name stood out, but upon quickly scanning the room she was nowhere. "Minna, out of the desks. As I call your name you will sit in the seat I assign you." Briskly moving to the right, I pointed at the first desk. "How this is determined is by your class rank. Any complaints then you take it up with me, got it?"

There was a low hum of the student's voices. Just as I was about to tell the first student where to sit, the door opened. I turned my eyes from the sheet to the entrance. It was the first person I expected... doing the last thing expected.

My eyes were glued to her as I took in the sight. I would've embraced her right then and there, if only I wasn't the new teacher. My sick and twisted mind couldn't help but think that Amu looked beautiful with those rivers of tears streaming down her face. The kiddy king blocked my view of her, his face showing concern, but not as before. My eyes widened with what happened next. Amu slapped away the hand Tadase placed on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Tadase's exterior showed no emotion for her as he stepped back and returned to his seat. Before anthing more could be said, I'd grabbed Hinamori by her wrist, walked out and closed the door behind me.

"Let me go..." _Amu?_ My eyes never left hers as she tiltend her head down, probably staring at the ground. She ripped her wrists from my grip and wiped at her eyes furiously.

"Why the tears? I would've thought you'd be ecstatic to see me?" She lifted her head, her long pink locks along with it. Her deep golden pools for eyes showed so many emotions on top of another. I had no clue what to say anymore.

"All these years, Ikuto..." Her tears stemmed from her eyes and fell down in two little streams. Her anguish and anger showing through more than ever before. All she did was shake her head and coolly walk past me and into the class room. I looked up at the ceiling my long bangs shielding my eyes from the outside world, not knowing what just happened, only that my chest ached.

* * *

**Lupe:** Well, there you have it. I'm sorry that it took so long for such a small chapter. _ Something always comes up whenever I put up a new story. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Rima: **Don't forget your dedications.

**Lupe:** Oh! That's right. *smacks herself up the head.* I'd like to dedicate this installment of Conflictions to my first reviewers: Himeka Tsukiyomi, BerryHinakoto, and darkprincessmew.

**Everyone:** Bye bye! Until next time. ^_^


End file.
